1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-power motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical high-power DC brushless motor used for the installation of a fan includes a motor body, two damping rings, a mounting bracket, a locking device, and a control box. The damping rings are arranged on both ends of the motor body. A bottom of damping ring is embedded in the recess of the mounting bracket. The damping rings are fastened to the mounting bracket by the locking device. The control box is arranged on the end cover of the motor body. Electronic components with high heat productivity are arranged in the control box. As the electronic component dissipates heat only by the control box, the heat dissipation effect is bad which affects the work of the electronic components.
Besides, a typical motor controller includes: a control box, a circuit board, and a power panel. The circuit board and the power panel are arranged in the control box. Electronic components like power modules are arranged on the circuit board and the power panel. In order to make the power modules with high heat productivity dissipate heat quickly, radiators are usually added to dissipate heat. The radiators are arranged on the control box. The structure of the motor controller has the following disadvantages: 1) as the controller has a compact structure, the heat dissipation effect is bad; 2) as radiators are added, the motor controller has disadvantages of a complicated structure, complex and difficult installation procedures, and higher cost; 3) as the volume of the radiator is larger, the motor controller is only suitable for fewer motors.